srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Battlegrounds Challenges
Random Encounters, Wind Strength, and Active Participants Some hypotheses & observations... * On Random Encounters -- ** Observations: *** These seem to have a general chance of happening (Chance of Random Encounter - CRE), regardless of the "type". (i.e. you have a set % chance to get a Random Encounter once per Level.) *** The CRE seems to vary between Attempts. *** The CRE also seems to wax and wane if the Challenge goes on a bit (this is noticable on slow connections, I've seen the chance dive down low, then sail up high again) ** Hypotheses: *** After the game "knows" you're getting a Random Encounter, it picks the Type based on another % chance (each type weighted differently of course -- blue orbs being more likely than black, and just about anything more likely than the ghostly young woman) * On Wind Strength -- ** Observations: *** It seems to affect the general chance of a Random Encounter (and differently for each Challenge): **** a gentle breeze seems to affect BHC more favorably **** a fierce gale seems to affect LoO more favorably *** It seems to be affected by the number of current participants across the Challenges (i.e. there seems to be stronger winds when there are more players showing in the "Recent Events" area) When the CRE rises or drops mid-Challenge, I think the Wind Strength may have changed as well... Comments welcome of course... --Hastifertalk 19:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : Then again the Wind Strength could be on a cyclical timer like the rewards for A Haunting in Durnsig --Hastifertalk 19:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Starting Level The recently added ideas about Starting Level are after paying attention to when Arken got hit and his starting level on both The Bone Horde Challenge and The Lords of Ogredom. I have yet to start at a level higher than (or equal to) the one in which Arken gets hit or has to use a Power. This holds true even if you get healed mid-combat without using a Power (for example, when the Hale Blade's item power triggers). So it seems it has nothing to do with number of attempts or highest victory attained -- rather it has more to do with whether you get hit or not, or if you use a Power.--Hastifertalk 15:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : The above theory has been disproved, in a discussion on the forumhttp://srythforum.com/showthread.php?p=1482#post1482. The new theory is that the Starting Level is determined by # of Attempts. However, recently the game has been modified to allow you the option of starting at level 1 instead of your granted Starting Level, which makes attempts at keeping a low Starting Level a bit moot.--Hastifertalk 19:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :: The # of Attempts theory simply isn't holding up for me, since my Starting Levels will jump +3 after 7 Attempts, but then jump another +5 2 Attempts later. It just doesn't "add up". :: And now we have a new theory, still involving what we'll call a "Flawless Victory". I think the game keeps track of your Flawless Victories (as long as you save your game). Once you "connect the dots" between Flawless Victories, you get a Starting Level one higher than your highest Flawless Level. (At first a Flawless Victory that comes after a not-so-flawless victory seems a little impossible. But if you take into account the orbs, especially when received in the order of Black then Blue, you can see how a string of Flawless Victories could be attained after you've already been hit.) :: This idea is still being researched, and contributors are welcome to add evidence for/against the newer theory. :: Now we have a new reason for discovering what the Starting Level is -- to get it as high as possible so as to push our Rankings higher. Conceivably (especially if it works the way outlined above), even the most lowly adventurer could attain the highest levels (with strategy & luck). :: --Hastifertalk 19:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC)